


Just Tell Her

by Whateveritsallgood



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Rated T bc of swearing, This is Beca we’re talking about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 17:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13300107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whateveritsallgood/pseuds/Whateveritsallgood
Summary: Beca is afraid tell Chloe she got offered a solo contract. I completely suck at summaries.





	Just Tell Her

Beca didn't know why she felt so nervous. 

She'd told all the Bellas that Theo had offered her a solo recording contract and, because they're all awesome, everyone was totally supportive and happy for her. She'd told all the Bellas except one. Chloe. Chloe who had been out on another date with Captain fucking America so wasn't there when Beca had made the big announcement. But when Beca heard a door slam to announce that Chloe had returned to her room, she suddenly got butterflies in her stomach. Why would I be more nervous to tell just Chloe? I coped with ten pairs of eyes on me but just Chloe looking at me? Ugh can't handle it. What if she's angry? Or worse, what if she's upset? Now or never Beca, just do it. Better she hears it from you than one of the other girls.

Beca left her hotel room and walked the short distance down the hallway to the room Chloe was staying in. 

Beca paused before knocking on Chloe's door. She could hear Chloe muttering loudly to herself under her breath. Bracing herself, Beca knocked twice on the door before slowly pushing the door open an inch or two.

"Hey Chlo"

"Hey. Come in. I'll just be a minute." Chloe was standing by the window looking outside before suddenly lifting up the window and leaning outside "I told you to leave me alone, you jerk! I don't wanna see you again!"

Chloe slammed the window shut and spun around to face Beca. "Can you believe it, Becs? Someone finally, finally, asks me out on a date and what does he do? He hit on the waitress! Right in front of me! I’m stupid to think he actually liked me. Then he said that because I'm going back to the States tomorrow he doesn't want to limit himself by making a commitment to me when we're clearly not going anywhere!"

"Oh Chloe, I'm sorry."

"I mean, he's right. I didn't want to carry on seeing him after this tour anyway, it was just a bit of fun but come on! I've known the guy like three weeks, I'm hardly in love with him. I'm so pissed though. He said I should dye my hair because redheads aren't sexy!"

"So it sounds like it's over?" Beca said trying to suppress a grin.

"It never even started but whatever. He had a giant ego, he thought he was so wonderful. Did I tell you he tried to explain to me what a Capella is? Why would I want to waste my time on someone who thought I wasn't good enough for him, like I'm not even worth him putting any effort into a potential relationship?" 

"You deserve the best Chlo because you are the best. Forget GI Joe, he sounds like a giant bag of dicks."

"Word. Anyway, what's up?"

Just tell her.

"You know Theo's company are looking for someone to sign?" Beca hesitated but taking a deep breath continued "He wants to sign me. As a solo singer. So when we get back home, the plan is...ooof!"

"Ooooh Beca!!" squealed Chloe as she enveloped Beca in the tightest squeeze, "Congratulations! This is so exciting! I'm so so so proud of you!"

"You're not mad?"

"What would I be mad about? Are you crazy? I'm so happy for you, Beca! You've worked so hard for this and you're so talented and amazing and now everyone else is going to get to hear you. I know you always said you wanted to produce music but now everyone gets to hear your beautiful voice as well"

"Dude enough with the compliments, you know I hate that."

"I can't help complimenting you because you keep being awesome and you deserve it." Chloe pulled back from the hug and quickly reached forward to hold Beca's lips between her thumb and first finger. Putting on a silly voice, she continued. "Hey Chloe will you be my date for the Grammys? Why yes Beca I'd love to be your date, thank you for asking."

Beca giggled "Man you are such a weirdo. You're my favorite."

"Haha your favorite what? Favorite weirdo?"

"You're my favorite....everything." Beca pulled Chloe back into a hug and nestled her head into Chloe's shoulder. Beca closed her eyes and could feel Chloe's hands circling gently on her lower back. 

They continued to hold each other in comfortable silence until Beca heard Chloe whisper "You're my favorite everything too Becs" before pressing a soft kiss on Beca's forehead.


End file.
